the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
American Mystery Shootings
I don't know if anyone else has noticed this, but my home here in the good, old United States of America is awash in a history of mystery shootings. This is no small irony given how most other countries tend to stereotype Americans as gun-loving and trigger-happy. But seriously, American history is often highlighted by non-canonical projectile discharges which have a profound and mysterious impact on the development of our nation. Here are just a few of the great 'mystery shootings' in American history... -The entire country of America exists only because of the Revolutionary War, and that war might not have happened had it not been for the mysterious 'Shot Heard Round The World' at the Battle of Lexington. No one knows who fired the shot that caused the British regulars to attack the colonial militia. Some witnesses claim it was a British officer, while others say that a colonial onlooker, hiding behind a hedge, who fired into the ranks of the British? -The Boston Massacre is also one of the starting points for the Revolutionary War and features mystery shooters. When a handful of British redcoats attempt to dispel an angry crowd of colonials by firing upon them, things turn nasty quickly. However, several witnesses claim to have seen redcoats slain from behind during the action, and artwork from that time period contains what conspicuously looks like a rifle barrel poking out of a nearby building during the massacre. Is it possible that the British soldiers were actually attempting to protect themselves from an unknown shooter or shooters? Or was there a faction of colonial separatists hiding among the crowd and buildings, taking pot shots at the British when they saw an opening? -Billy the Kid, one of the wild west's most notorious outlaws, finally had his career ended when the lawman Pat Garret catches him by surprise. Having discovered the Kid at a friend's home, Garret sees Kid approaching the home and has only seconds to think. He orders the lights dimmed and proceeds to shoot in the dark when the door opens, managing to hit Billy squarely in the heart and end the life of the most notorious outlaw of his age. Questions surround the tale as many people believe it to be too fanciful to be true, and some believe that Garret actually could see Kid in the dark thanks to the moonlight or some other source of illumination. -Abraham Lincoln, who created the secret service, probably got the idea for them when, during the stormy early years of the Civil War conflict, was out riding one night when parties unknown decided to take a pot shot at the president. As the tale goes, Lincoln hurried back to the safety of the White House sporting a bullet hole through his stove-pipe hat... -The Assassination of JFK stands as one of the pivotal moments in all of American history. Everyone is familiar with this event, as well as with many of the conflicting theories surrounding the second time an American president was successfully assassinated. -The Death of Bin Laden is a recent and notorious example of American mystery shootings. Did Bin Laden really die that night when the military's SEAL team six attacked his hideout? Or did he die years ago from liver failure and the man killed by the SEALs was just a body double? Is that why the navy simply dumped his body out in the sea instead of allowing journalists to see it? And why is that many or even all of the SEAL team six members have since passed away? -https://www.minds.com/newsfeed/786217562051448832 Category:Sons Of Liberty